Cicatrices
by Woor Energy
Summary: Les personnalités de Mathieu n'ont pas été choisies et exploitées dans l'émission au hasard. Il y a toujours une raison à cela. Et une histoire. [One-Shot - Mention de Pandrof (pourquoi changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ?)]


_Hey ! Voila un petit OS PAS SYMPATHIQUE DU TOUT que j'ai écrit en une petite heure, il me semble. J'avais déjà l'idée qui me trottait en tête depuis quelques jours, et j'ai enfin pu la mettre par écrit._

 _Ah, et autre chose, osef pour certains : Je ne m'excuse **PAS** de mon récent coup de gueule sur Twitter. J'étais furieuse et le suit toujours. Un peu moins, mais tout de même. Je ne donnerai pas les détails ici, autant éviter d'animer un débat sans queue ni tête, ça ne servirait à rien._

 _Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Nous avons tous des caractères différents selon nos fréquentations, certaines situations bien particulières, et bien évidemment notre passé.

Ce que nous avons vécu influe beaucoup sur notre manière de voir le monde aujourd'hui. Il influe sur nos choix, nos goûts, nos idées, notre comportement. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Mathieu Sommet qui dirait le contraire.

Les personnalités qui sont apparues au cours de son émission n'ont pas été choisies au hasard. Elles font partie intégrante de son vécu et de ses ressentis. Elles existaient bien avant, elles ont juste évoluées à leur manière.

C'est un passé qu'il aurait préféré oublié, mais qui était là et le resterait, comme marqué au fer rouge, inscrit dans ses veines à la plume. On a toujurs des séquelles de ce qui nous a traumatisé.

Le Geek ? C'était son côté soumis. Son côté pleurnichard qui acceptait de tout encaisser. Les coups, les insultes, les regards dédaigneux, tout.

Tout au long de sa scolarité, les humiliations lui ont collé à la peau. Il avait peur, il avait honte honte. Il avait honte d'être lui-même, et il savait que tout ceci le suivrait même une fois loin du système scolaire.

Un poids. Tout ceci n'était qu'un poids. Un poids qui laissait des marques indélébiles sur ses bras.

Et quand il n'encaissait pas ces horreurs sans broncher, il se rebellait. Il frappait, hurlait, insultait, tentait vainement de se défendre.

Le Patron. C'était son Patron. Avant d'être l'homme en noir avide de pouvoir et de filles de joie, il était un gosse tourmenté qui essayait de régler ses comptes pour se protéger.

Le Hippie ? Une mauvaise période de sa vie. Arrivé en terminale, ce fut une véritable catastrophe. Il s'était consolé dans l'alcool, le tabac, mais surtout la drogue. Beaucoup trop de drogue, plus qu'il n'en fallait pour son corps frêle et meurtri.

Son parcous scolaire ? Aucune importance. C'était devenu un échec.

Sa famille ? Peu importe.

Sa vie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre, tant qu'il pouvait mettre fin à ce calvaire.

En plus d'être considéré comme le connard du lycée, il était devenu un putain de drogué qui séchait les cours neuf fois sur dix. Mais quelle importance ? De toute façon, sa réputation était déjà au plus bas.

Maître Panda était une lueur d'espoir. L'une de ses plus grandes passion était le chant, et aussi, se réfugiait-t-il souvent dans les bras des chanteurs et des groupes qu'il aimait. Et il remarquait qu'il avait un certain don avec sa voix.

Même si désormais il regrettait sa période de junkie trop défoncé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réécouter avec une certaine nostalgie quelques chansons de Janis Joplin et de Bob Marley.

Mais comment pouvait-il avancer si son passé l'en empêchait ? Si des maillons invisibles l'entravait, que pouvait-il faire pour les briser ?

Le Prof était son côté curieux est intéressé pour ses cours, en particulier ceux de Physique-Chimie et de Mathématiques. Ce qui lui valait beaucoup plus de moqueries de la part de ses "camarades" (Dieu qu'il pouvait détester ce terme), comme quoi il était un intello, un geek, qu'il ne réussirait pas dans la vie, et j'en passe.

Son côté savant fou l'avait persuadé d'aller en S une fois au lycée. Et il ne s'était pas trompé de voie, il faisait quelque chose qui lui plaisait au moins.

Quant à la Fille, c'était son homosexualité qu'il se refusait d'accepter. Ses rares conquêtes furent de belles jeunes femmes, mais il ne se sentait pas épanoui avec elles. Quand les élèves comprirent cela, ils ne tardèrent pas à répandre la rumeur partout dès sa fin de troisième.

Et encore plus de coups et de jurons pleuvèrent sur lui à partir de là.

Il aimait les hommes, mais niait tout en bloc. Il était jeune et ne comprenait pas malgré son étonnante maturité pour un enfant de quatorze ans.

Peut-être changerait-il d'avis plus tard.

C'est à cause de ses personnalités qu'il était resté un raté et un moins que rien tout au long de sa scolarité. Mais c'est aussi grâce à elles qu'il avait tenu le choc.

Le Geek l'attendrissait, le Patron le faisait rire par son humour partiellement dégueulasse, le Hippie le fascinait, le Prof l'intéressait, le Panda était l'incarnation de sa liberté, et la Fille... Il ne savait pas. Il l'appréciait autant que les autres, mais ne l'assumait pas.

Mais nom de Dieu qu'il les aimaient.

/\/\/\

"À quoi tu penses, Mathieu ? Demanda gentiment Maître Panda.

-Rien de spécial

-Oh, mais... Tu pleures ?!

-Ce n'est rien, répéta-t-il en essuyant ses joues. J'ai juste eu la connerie de repenser à...

-Avant ?

-Ouais."

L'ursidé fixa son Créateur avec peine. Il détestait qu'il repense à son passé. Il avait si peur qu'il replonge dans l'océan de ses mauvais souvenirs et qu'il s'y noie. Alors que lui assistait à la scène, impuissant, n'étant même pas capable de lui jeter une bouée.

Puis un raz-de-marée puissant. Et tout sera fini pour lui.

Il savait ce qu'il avait vécu, il était là, omniprésent. Et lui comme l'Originel ainsi que ses frères avaient souffert de la méchanceté des autres élèves.

"Mathieu... Je sais que tout ça... Ca t'as traumatisé autant que nous. Mais je t'en prie, arrête d'y penser. T'as de la chance d'avoir réussi ta vie, d'avoir une famille qui t'aime, des gens qui admirent ton travail et des potes géniaux. Puis tu nous a, nous...

-C'est vrai mais... C'est p-plus fort que m-moi, j'peux pas... J'peux pas... Bredouilla le vidéaste alors que les larmes recommençaient à couler.

-Chut, calme-toi... Murmura l'hybride en prenant son visage en coupe. C'est fini tout ça. C'est fini... Va te reposer."

Mathieu acquiesça et s'écarta de son double à la voix mélodieuse afin de grimper les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre. Le Panda soupira et jeta un regard sur l'heure affichée sur l'ordinateur de l'appartement : 23 heures 37.

Il était tard. Mais connaissant son Créateur, il continuerait de monter le prochain épisode de Salut Les Geeks. Mais si ça lui changeait les idées et qu'il évitait de repenser à tout cela, sans doute était-ce mieux ainsi. Il ne se sentait bien que s'il le savait vraiment heureux.

Il éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et du salon, ferma la porte à clé et remonta dans sa chambre dont il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l'air frais du début de cette nuit s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se glissa sous les couvertures, entrant en contact avec un corps à moitié réveillé.

"Enfin là, Maître...

-Excuse-moi Prof. Je parlais avec Mathieu.

-Ce n'est rien."

Le chanteur se blottit dans les bras accueillants de son amant avec un autre soupir, plus inquiet cette fois-ci. Plus inquiet pour l'avenir de son Créateur.

Le scientifique remarqua son mal-être. Après tout, avant d'être son petit ami, c'était un peu son frère.

Hm, c'était glauque dit comme ça.

"Un problème ?

-Oui. Mathieu... J'ai peur pour lui." Il releva la tête vers celle de son alter-ego. "Tu crois qu'il sera capable de se débarasser de ses mauvais démons ?

-Tu parles de...

-Oui. Je parle de ça.

-...Alors je suppose que oui, mais, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je ne suis sûr de rien. Tu sais, ça nous a tous affectés et changés, moi le premier. Mais Mathieu est fort, il saura surmonter tout cela. Il lui faut juste du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Et de l'aide. On sera tous là pour le soutenir.

-J'en doute pas."

Les douleurs se cicatrisent toujours, peu importe le temps qu'il faut et la gravité de la blessure. En tout cas, c'était ce que le Prof pensait.

Si les autres s'en sortaient, pourquoi pas eux ?


End file.
